


Happy Birthday, Love

by uchiharyuko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharyuko/pseuds/uchiharyuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we were born to be real, not to be perfect.<br/>Thank you for being born in this world.<br/>D18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireNightSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/gifts).



Happy Birthday, Love  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira  
Dino X Hibari (D18)

Bagiku , keberadaan orang lain di dunia ini tak lebih dari sebuah eksistensi tiada arti. Keberadaan satu hewan kecil pemakan tumbuhan, apa artinya untuk karnivora sepertiku ?   
Aku selalu berpikir bahwa seseorang dilahirkan sendirian di dunia ini. Yang kuat akan bertahan, yang lemah akan dimakan. Bukankah begitu bagaimana hukum berjalan ?  
( If perchance my birth has a meaning..  
This warm hand of mine, too..  
Is able to grip someone’s cold, lonely hand..  
It might be there in order to connect us.. )

Lalu secara tiba-tiba kau datang, memasuki ruang kosong yang sudah ada dalam diriku sejak lama. Senyum idiotmu, rambut blondemu, tawa bodohmu, kehadiranmu yang mengganggu, tatapan mu yang terlalu menyilaukan , sentuhan hangatmu ,ciuman manis darimu … Tanpa sadar, aku mulai terbiasa memberi ruang untukmu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tak lagi mempersalahkan keberadaanmu. Meskipun aku selalu berkata aku membencimu, kau malah membalas dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah kecupan di pipiku. Oh, andai saja saat itu jantungku tak berdegup kencang, saat itu mungkin aku sudah menggigitmu sampai mati.

Hey, ..  
For what reason you are being born in this world ?   
What is the meaning of your existence in my life ?  
Why it has got to be you ? A clumsy herbivore who always stumble by your own pace ?

“Why don’t you just disappear from my sight, idiot bronco.”

“Kyoya… Don’t be like that. If I disappear from here, Who’ll hold your lonely hand while you are alone ? Who’ll hug you tightly when you are about to cry ? Who’ll—“

“Shut up. I don’t need that. Don’t act like you are a perfect person who can do everything you want to me. You are nothing but a merely idiotic herbivore.”

“Yes I know. But…I am real. I am always here to be with you..”

“…… “

‘Though I don’t really understand you. I never show my affection towards you. You always be here for me. Thank you for being born in this world. Happy Birthday’ 

“Thank you Kyoya.”

“…… “

“I don’t say anything---“

“Doesn’t matter. I love you and always wanna say thank you to---“

“Idiot. You are talking too much.”

Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya eksistensi di dunia ini yang mengerti tentangku tanpa harus aku menjelaskan apapun padaku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya idiot yang tak mengharapkan apapun selain cinta dariku. Karena hanya kau lah satu-satunya pengecualian yang mampu mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatiku.  
I always said you are annoying, but you simply smiling.  
I hate you, but you said ‘I love you’.  
I tried to bite you, but you kiss me in return.  
[Because we were born to be real, not to be perfect]  
Happy Birthday for you, My love might not be perfect, but its real…  
Happy Birthday, Dino Cavallone..

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Fic for Dino Cavallone.  
> Late post.


End file.
